The present invention relates to the printing and/or copying arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with printers, copiers, etc., and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other like applications, marking devices, and/or print engines, e.g., facsimile machines, multi-function peripherals/printers (MFPs), etc.
In the case of copiers, printers and the like (hereinafter all referred to generally as print engines), it is often advantageous to provider users thereof with a way to monitor the print engine""s operations and/or available resources. For example, a user may desire to know how may sheets of paper or other medium are in a particular sheet feeder which supplies the sheets to the print engine. Similarly, a user may desire to know how many sheets reside in a particular stacker or other finishing device which receives the output sheets from the print engine.
Some previously developed print engines include an indicator which informs the user of the amount of sheets in a sheet feeder and/or finishing device relative to the maximum physical capacity for that sheet feeder and/or finishing device. Additionally, some print engines allow for an adjusted or modified operational capacity which is less than a maximum physical capacity. For example, with respect to a sheet feeder, the actual capacity, measured in number of sheets, may vary depending on the thickness of the stock stored therein. Additionally, some finishing devices permit a user to select or set the device to run at an operational capacity less than it""s maximum physical capacity, for example, to accommodate a desired output stacking pattern. Also, the operational capacity of the print engine may be limited to less than its maximum physical capacity (i.e., the maximum physical capacity of the sheet feeder) by the attachment of a finishing device with a lower maximum capacity.
In any event, the previously developed indicators do not adequately support variations in capacity. That is to say, these indicators are limited insomuch as their measurements are indicated relative to only the maximum physical capacity of the print engine, sheet feeder and/or finishing device. Typically, the previously developed indicators provide no indication that the operational capacity is reduced from the maximum physical capacity, nor do they communicate what the reduced operational capacity is relative to the maximum physical capacity. However, this information may be desired by the user or operator of the print engine.
In situations where the print engine is working at a reduced operational capacity, the user is undesirably burdened with the additional task(s) of: tracking the sheet level or sheet count relative to the reduced operational capacity; and/or, converting the scale of the indicator. The user, in these situations, cannot merely observe the indicator to find out the sheet level or count relative to the reduced operational capacity, rather, they must perform some mental and/or cognitive process or processes to arrive at this relative information or result. Additionally, a simple observation of previously developed indicators does not even inform a user or operator that the print engine is, in fact, working at an operational capacity which is reduced from the maximum physical capacity.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved indicator which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an indicator is provided in a print engine having a maximum physical sheet capacity and which is operable at an operational sheet capacity equal to or less than the maximum physical sheet capacity. The indicator includes: means for communicating the maximum physical sheet capacity of the print engine; means for communicating the operational sheet capacity at which the print engine is currently operating; and, means for communicating a measurement of actual sheets which are at least one of contained in or received in a support device of the print engine.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for indicating resources availability in a print engine having a maximum physical sheet capacity and which is operable at an operational sheet capacity equal to or less than the maximum physical sheet capacity. The method includes: communicating the maximum physical sheet capacity of the print engine; communicating the operational sheet capacity at which the print engine is currently operating; and, communicating a measurement of actual sheets which are at least one of contained in or received in a support device of the print engine.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a print engine having a maximum physical sheet capacity, and being operable at an operational sheet capacity equal to or less than the maximum physical sheet capacity, includes a marking device which applies marks to sheets of media supplied thereto and outputs the same. A feeding device supplies the sheets to the marking device, and a finishing device receives the sheets from the marking device. Also included is a user interface. The user interface has an indicator which communicates to an operator of the print engine: the maximum physical sheet capacity of the print engine; the operational sheet capacity at which the print engine is currently operating; and, a measurement of actual sheets which are at least one of contained in or received in a support device of the print engine, wherein the support device is the feeding device or the finishing device.
One advantage of the present invention is the ability to provide heighten user awareness of the operational state of a print engine.
Another advantage of the present invention is the ability to visualizes the maximum physical sheet capacity, the operational sheet capacity, and the measurement of actual sheets relative to one another.
Still further advantages and benefits of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.